gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jack Pistol
Get on de game Let's do something. I'm rather bored... rofl. PvP, Loot, lvl our other characters, anything. Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 15:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Jack (and Law too :P), since MOTSD is pretty much done with we should start writing a sequel.... in the future. ''Edgar'' RE: Part One:Okay, we should try to get something done Part Two:Probably forever O_o ''Edgar'' Quest ion What game is Sharpe talking about? ''Edgar'' RE" I am signing up for the game. Do you have to download anything? The Godrat Request Sent I sent the request, how do I change my name now :P (same as above) Sigs THANK YOU! I prefer the first one, and if it is possible, could you make a second one with a different code with Samuel's font? Lord Johnathan O' Reilly, First in Command of the Royal British Marines, Third in Command of the Royal British Navy, Duke of Essex 22:06, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sig Ugh, I am REALLY SORRY to bother you, but could you change my newest sig to silver? Same font, and maybe two sizes smaller? I know, I know I am a sad loser that cant make his won sig O_O Signature Well, any for the Feared Sailor, to make it look cool the other one is a copy font and color of Jeremiah Garland but with my writing.... ooops Above it me Max Lord Maxamillion Signature :D Hey jack! I know everyone has been asking for signatures lately.. So here I am! I belive the font is Ruritinia, or something... But its that super cursive font :D (Garland, max, and Coal have it.) If you could make we won that'd be great... text: " Lord Andrew Mallace, Royal Adisvor " And then the EITC Symbol, , Thanks ya. I just can't download the font thats all. I can do the size and fix it to my liking later.. Appreciate it! Royal Advisor of the Crown Lord Andrew Mallace '' JACK i cant see anything on chat,, tell tama to fix the dang thing, censored dang ;D, anyway wanting to tell you that band is doing great and another week til record guy comes and sees us :DDDD so excited... btw i'm User:EITC Guilds, forgot to mention that >_>, bc i used that acct long b4, but then i couldn't change name, so i made Captain Robert, rofl but that's old news rofl, tell mat he's..nvm cant tama will ban me XD. anyway tell them to fix chat -_- ~ Captain Robert Wiki Sig Hey Jack, it's me, Johnny.I was wondering if you could make me another sig, which would be Sig 4. I want a more "wiki" type sig, that's like John's sig that says "John Breasly, Former Admin" in the same size, and the background highlight that's orange and gets lighter as it progresses. I would like it to say "Johnny Coaleaston@Talk" with the &talk in a smaller size. Please. Details Ill give them later. Fix Attempt Hi myself, I am tryign to fix a glitch on comments, so I will be editing this.... Comments I'm not entirely sure, it just let me post that one comment and then it dissapeared and now I can't comment again :/ Oh and by the way, could you possibly fix my sig? Sig Yes, I'd like everything to be the same but so that it's bigger and all words are the same size. P.S. Please change "Lord Marshall" to "Lord Exeter" Sig Here it is SUBST:CadBane/Sig Excellent! It looks perfect! :D! Signature Jack, As always, the signature is superb. Thank you so much again for making it for me. However, I'm ''extremely ''picky... Do you think you could put a comma after Garland? :P And also, prop''a''ganda is spelled wrong (second "o" is suppose to be an "a") Sorry for the troubles... I am so grateful! Thank you again!! Now its absolutely perfect. Thank you so much again, Jack. Although I really can't do much technology wise on here (lol), if you ever need any favour done, don't hesistate in asking me. You're awesome. SIG I wonder how many talk page messages have said 'sig' on your page... eh.. here comes another. Easy Fix! OMG.. I love my Signature so much. SO MUCH :D. I have saved the original you made me as my sig/4. Can you edit it, (same size, everything, yatta yatta, the only reason I can't is because they're picture files and my computer has some kind of problem with font websites) to instead of saying "Lord Andrew mallace, Royal Advisor, EITC symbol. to "Lord Andrew Mallace, Baltic Director, EITC symbol? THANKS! Feel free to do it over User:TheDeceasedCaptain/sig, as I've saved the other as sig/4, tHANKS! Godpistol Will you make me a b-day card today? My b-day is the same day as Sharpe's, but you already know that. xD And, please sign:P Hemph Yes, see? ( everything goes black and white ).. hmm... yes yes! Ace Detective, hit it on the spot. BING BANG, case clear! You got it! 'BenjaminƬ May I Join la mafia may i join la mafia im a huge fan of the god father re - talks like the godfather - good this will never be a regret Reply I think I got all the spam on that page too. I have deleted at least 300+ comment and comment threads. I have to finish my homework but thanks for the links. -- 19:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cant You Get Online? Nope can't get online, i'm even lucky editing the wiki at the moment i'll be on tomorrow tho i need help jack i need help on my sign can u help me make one that says lord jason blademorgan of the west union trading co like this Lord Jason Blademorgan Of The West Union Trading Co Are you still an admin if so i wish to change my signature. Sorry forgot to put sig are you still an admin because if so i wish to change my sig Reply Lord William Brawlmartin 15:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin really how do you do that? Can ye tell me please? Lord William Brawlmartin 15:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin ok i have to go off the wiki just leave me message and ill get to it later thanks bye Lord William Brawlmartin 15:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin :/ Hey Jack... :/ we didn't get the contract, but we got kinda closish ;-;, then band they got was some rap-rock, so i guess that's good for them, but we gonna keep trying for next year though, there's a chance that the guy might come back, anyway Catch me up on game when u get this and ugh..... oh yah i heard Mat got fired XD, so ha! btw imma not come back to game because i dont have unlimited or cash xD anyway laterz Don Roberto De Muerte Response from Andrew Kelts Here is what he said: Hi , While I appreciate the offer, I'm afraid I'm not able to. I'm still employed by Disney and thus continue to be bound by contract with them. One of the stipulations of my contract is that I'm not allowed to discuss that stuff with non-Disney employees. Best, Andy Kelts So my interview is a no go xD xD Re re:Interview Ya, I'm getting the same feeling from him (The nice part) and perhaps I will, perhaps I won't. Newsletter New Chat Mod Rules Jack, please give proper strikes before blocking people. Users (not pointing fingers) keep complaining about how you give no strikes and just auto-kick. If you give 3 strikes, then you can block freely. (If someone is swearing, count that as 3 strikes and kick them, but tell them FIRST about getting blocked.) Good strike reasons:Speaking foreign languages to insult users, generally insulting users, spamming, swearing excessively, etc. re:uh Umm.. I got confused and unbanned him from chat. It was during the demotion of Sharpe, so I forgot about the infinite chat ban. My Friend Start Fresh? Eh? Lets act like this has never happened, and smiles all around? Please? I promise you i will never forget to ask to teleport :) Lord Maxamillion 00:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright Its only happened 2-3 times, first and second i wasnt really use to it, today i forgot. If you dont want to be friends then i will find other friends. I wont find friends like you though :). Lord Maxamillion 00:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Jack, you are like my only ( TRUE ) friends, please forgive me. I only ask for forgivness. I'm not a mean person, i'm going through tough times in real life. Talk about role play friends... I just lost a good friend of mine of Cancer.... he was like my best friend since we were in 1st grade, your a great friend.... now, i have nothing.... so goodbye i guess. Why cant u just make up with me... Why is this awkward? LOL? What part of END THIS NOW do you not understand, i only want to make up. I teleported to you my accident, i was intending to tp to EITC friend, and i accidently clicked u, so when i was already at dark heart, i asked if i could loot, SO Will you forgive me? bc im actually annoyed that ur making me look retarded. Death Certificate Page Problems This has alreaady been resolved. but thanks for telling me. Sincerely, Uh??? I aplogize about yesterday online! Although on the Wiki? I never said any of that? thats not even me.... I'm confused... I also never use this one Prove. I never use my signature Lord Maxamillion 16:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I use the one you made for me. Yes i did get mad on game, but i also was confused.... Now someboy hacked my account... AGAIN.... so i'm going to change the pass. Jack, . . . Is It alright if I give the Order a new Themesong? . . . Nicholas Nikolai can help you with a sig too! Just leave a message on my talkPage! Mmhmm Ya I am gonna try those out... if my game updates right. It keeps saying: "POTCO has failed to update correctly" Good Job Nice, if we finally get to the Fruit, happiness will spread. re I look at the search bar , but the shadow effects a little novelty. --'''Tama63 06:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Alphabet Here Sorry for the delay xD http://piratesonline.go.com/#/news/newsarchive.html Jarod, Guildmaster of O U T L A W SMe Talk Page! 23:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome Np. Guild Switch to New Wiki chat. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 19:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I would gladly appreciate being mentioned on your page or in your story! I dont quite remember that, but perhaps you didn't mention that it was your hunter earlier, or maybe I was my normal dumb self and didn't look at the chat, haha 'Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits' 15:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) New to Wiki hey jack, im new to this wiki and i just finished creating articles for my two pirates. Could you check them out for me and give me any feedback you might have? Thanks. Richard Whaledavis 19:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Images As you know of the secret site, can you go check out recent changes? I need help with images.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:24, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Five families I'm currently on the godfather game :P Sig Ok, so to be meh 4th sig, could you make it say Lord Johnathan O' Reilly, Royal Diplomat of Foreign Affairs to Great Britain, Lord Speaker in the Parliament of Great Britain, Head Secretary of State to Northern Ireland in the first cursive font in this sig with black writing and about enough font sizes smaller for it to stay in ONE LINE, not go into another line below, and have a small seal UNDERNEATH, as in a line lower, so not just after what it says, but underneath, like the red-blotch type thing you have in one of your sigs and just have it say in the same font as the sig "J.O.", and next to that another red blothc that has the following emblem in it (EMBLEM DOES NOT HAVE TO BE SAME PIC, but same idea with the GR in cursive and crown above it in a circle.), reduced to the same small size as the first blotch. Both blotches should be just a size smaller than the writing. Thanks in advance, if its even possible. :p And merry Christmas! re go ahead --'Tama63''' 09:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Bye :'( Read it please NEw Userbox Ok I had an idea, why not make a new Userbox to help out with people to be quiet, so i made this. I hope u like it! The (Raging) Dragon Sensation 16:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) The (Raging) Dragon Sensation 16:50, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Jack.... Still, why an infinite? Song Really it's a piece, for there is no words... but who cares :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0ElKp0IwUA&feature=slpl Pic It has a lot of tranparancy around the edges, and needs to be cropped. Your chat moderatorship is needed O_O!!!!! Signature JACK JACK JACK!!!!!!!!!! I like your signature the red thingy with the red skull thingy also ill talk to you in chat I want one :D ~Stormwalker~ Just crop everything out expect me Jack i need your help kat told me what to do on how to change my signature but i did not get what she meant? Please can you explain it to me? XD Do me and Lizzy at least get to share a cell? ;P She's a beaut The page that is. Caporegime Mallace Check er out. She finished Nooooooooo!.... :"( (XD) Re: Mafia Newsletter - January 2012 Help? Jack, a little help? I had to give User:Hippinflippin a strike for cursing in chat, but I have no idea where the strike page is O_o Help? Jack if you have time canyou send me a message on how telling me to change my sig to: Lord William Brawlmartin of the EITC : Color: Black Front: Palace Script MT Thank you! Lord William Brawlmartin 01:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin